


Pressing Buttons! (boop.)

by writing_blockhead



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Being Scared at Video Games, Drabbles, Gen, Katsuki Yuuri-centric, More Characters to be Added Soon - Freeform, Screaming, Spoilers from Other Games, fucking turn the gamma up in outlast if you're pussies like me and my friends playing outlast, horror games, it's gonna be Yuuri centric bc i love him and his video game tendencies, people of ao3.... i must warn you all...., tbh i can see Phichit and Yuuri in Game Grumps and having so much fun, video game references, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_blockhead/pseuds/writing_blockhead
Summary: Yuuri + video games = A match made in heaven.Yuuri + video games + other people = Well...





	1. Olly Olly, Banter with Me

**Author's Note:**

> guys has it dawned to you that fucking Katsuki Yuuri loves tO PLAY VIDEO GAMES????
> 
> I'M SERIOUS, SOME BLESSED SOUL TRANSLATED HIS PROFILE IN THE JSF PAGE AND IT SAID
> 
> "Hobbies: Gaming"
> 
> and hMGGG SELF-INDULGENT HEADCANONS HERE WE GO!!!!

"For real, I'd love to be a guest with the Grumps. They're so charismatic and nice; how could you **not** **love** them?"

Yuuri hummed in agreement, part of this focus stuck on Phichit's conversation (to be fair, he also wanted to be a guest in the Game Grumps but there's the Fear™ of messing up), but mostly stuck on Alex and Jonas's wordy conversation about time and ghosts and waiting for the dialogue selection to come on the screen.

Then the screen rolled back, akin to a VHS-tape. "Oh boy," Both men muttered, knowing what does this mean. "Time loop."

As Yuuri controlled Alex to march forward to continue the time loop, he suddenly asked, "What does it look like when Alex and Jonas get stuck in a time loop? Regular or has the VHS aesthetics?"

"Oooooh, good question," Phichit replied, clapping his hands in little cute intervals excitedly. "Definitely VHS. It's shown like that, we like it like that, so VHS."

"Oooooh, same here! Maybe Jonas could see the VHS effect of the time loop, but he's just like, 'Man! Everything in here just felt like the 90's! I feel nostalgic and mostly deja vu-ey!' Kinda like that?"

Phichit grinned and then added, "And Alex is just like, 'I'm done with this VHS effect. It used to be pretty, now it's going to annoy me.'" Yuuri also added, "'Fuck these vaporwave aesthetics, man! It's giving me terrible Edwards Island memories!' Cue in the releasing of the ghosts of Kanaloa flasbacks."

In sync, they create terrible sound effects of bombs, submarines, radios and ghosts that sent them laughing at how terrible it is and throwing their bodies on the couch. To be bounded by lethargy and not ice skating and/or studies is bliss, the two would've thought and agreed with it. Their laughter slowly died down to a comfortable silence and proceeded to focus entirely on the game in hand.

"Oxenfree is a great game with great aesthetics and story," Yuuri commented, turning his head to see Phichit's feedback. The Thai man nodded and also said, "I'm glad more games about teenagers suffering under the hands of time are getting acknowledgement. Especially with the blue-haired female characters."

"Do we dare speak of Chloe Price's demise?"

"That's what I was subtly talking about," His friend elaborated, grin evident on his face. "We obviously don't talk about that."

"Good, you're making me remember my Life is Strange gameplay. I still feel sad about my 'Bay Before Bae' philosophy." With that statement, his roommate lurched forward, chortled and cracked up, not taking the nonchalant manner of what his best friend just said.

"' **Bay Before Bae** ', oh my God, Katsuki! You're fucking killing me!"

"Not my original idea, sadly. I would've been a great comedian."

Phichit grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled him forward and said, "Say hilarious things in the most serious manner and then you'll have a seat in the bar stage, with people laughing and making it rain. Trust me."

And with that, Yuuri smiled and replied, "You'll have the front seat, then!"


	2. Bloodcurdling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu(u)ri + Outlast = "We have several regrets..."

"Why have I brought myself upon this madness?"

"Because you wanted to validate that  **you can** handle things that are creepy or downright scary. And it lead you...?"

"To playing Outlast."

It did not help that they were alone in the communal are with the lights out or dimmed, the windows shut and the curtains drawn. It did not help that Hasetsu was a naturally sleepy town. It did not help that the inn was as quiet as its town, nor there was any noise, except from the gam they're playing. It did not help that Yuri asked the Japanese man if he had any games to play.

There's seeping regret sinking into the bones of the two Yu(u)ri's in the room.

None of the two made a sound as their character crept through the sewer waters, still finding an exit and a way to get past from the monster whom they unanimously named "Godopedro."

The name was part of the plan that was called "Try to Lighten Up the Mood to Make Things Less Scary." By the looks of their cold white knuckles and furrowed eyebrows, they knew their plan had failed a long time ago. But they still kept the name and moved forward into the game.

Yuuri whispered to Yuri, who was maneuvering the character with the controller, "Have you considered going blind and just crouching to the stairs without the camera?" The one controlling gave him a look of disbelief and hope, looked back at the screen, and then turned off the camera.

"That's suicide," Yuri deadpanned, inhaling deep and exhaling loudly as if it was his last breath. "But let's try to sell it enough for Godopedro to go away in a preferably 5-kilometer distance."

They both nodded at each other, Yuri began to crouch and walk slowly towards the barrier which has Godopedro walking around and a way towards the stairs. They made sure to stop at intervals so that Godopedro won't bat an eye at his character.

"I can't see shit.", Yuri hissed as he navigated through the dark. "That's because you had to set the Gamma nearly down at its lowest," Yuuri chided, squinting and hoping to see the silhouette of their salvation and that salvation is named "Stairs to Get Out of This Flooded Floor."

"Hold on..."

"Hey, I think it's there!"

Yuri pushed the stick of his controller forward and quickly went to the stairs. But once their character moved, loud splashes began to emit through the game, setting chills down their spines.

They both stopped, blood going cold at the realization;

Yuri had let go of the crouch button.

There was loud splashing going on from the background.

"RUN!"

They pulled out the camera and saw that they're just feet away from the stairs. They quickly made a run for it, not once looking back even if the temptation is too strong.

Of course, the character had to move slow during the stairs.

"Run, Yuri, run now!"

"What button was it, again!?"

"Fu-Crap, I-Give me the controller!"

It was too late; Godopedro landed a blow on them, vision going red.

And they had to run out of batteries.

"Reload the batteries, dammit!"

Once they did, Godopedro was right in front of them, choking the ever daylights from their poor reporter of a video game player.

With one glare he gave, Godopedro pulled out whatever innards he could get from the guy, throwing him over once the deed was done and walked off. "You are Dead" blares through the screen, mocking the two Yu(u)ri's with their failure.

Then it was silent.

Too silent.

Both were breaking a cold sweat and throats hoarse from yelling and panicking.

"..."

Yuuri was the first one to break it with, "I have Katamari Damashi with me. Wanna play?"

"Only if you make ball jokes with me. Deal."


End file.
